


A Blocky Paradise (Dream Fanfic)

by Damon_Baird



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: Huntly, known to the world as Dreamly, is an new face to the YouTuber community. Being introduced into the Dream Team as a close friend of Clay's, Huntly takes part in several of Dream's random videos, sporting a deep blue version of Dream's iconic green Minecraft skin, the white logo having a bow on its head.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Plan

_**Huntly** _

"So you're really going to come here?"

"For two weeks, yeah. I think Nick and George are going to come a week after me."

I cleared my throat after speaking, and I looked at my phone as it lit up. I was currently in a Discord call with Clay, a close friend of mine that was known as Dream online. I heard him chuckle as he ate a few chips, the cause of his laughter being me failing horribly at simple parkour on a random Minecraft server.

"And after that?" Clay asked.

"We'll all go back home, and SMP will start." I answered.

"Are you going to be apart of it?"

"I don't think so." I took a sip of my soda. "It would be too much going on for me at one time."

"Oh, that's right. You'll have your PvP training with Techno."

"Yeah. Nick and George think I won't be able to get to their levels of PvP."

"I'm just surprised you went to Techno and not me."

"I want Techno to teach me PvP, and I want you to teach me all of your goofy tricks that you do during your Manhunt videos."

Clay started laughing. "So you basically want to be the middle ground of me and Techno?"

"I want to prove to Nick and George that I'm not a noob."

~

Arriving at the airport had me met with constant chattering and movement. I looked at my phone as I walked into the lively building, seeing an unread text message from Clay on Discord. I opened it and smiled at his message.

_ Dream _

_Hope your flight goes well! Let me know when you get close to landing! I'll come and pick you up!_

I rolled my eyes before I sent a message back.

_ Huntly _

_Alright! Don't spend all of your time worrying about me, Clay! Record some videos or something while you wait!_

I was quick to check in for my flight, and I walked to the boarding gate. While I was trying to waste the extra fifteen minutes I had until they would allow people on the plane, I played a game on my phone, occasionally messaging Clay whenever he'd send a message. When they called for my flight to board, I sent a quick message to Clay to tell him I was putting my phone on airplane mode. Once I was on the plane, I settled into my seat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~

It wasn't long before one of the flight attendants announced that we would be landing in approximately thirty minutes, stirring me out of my slumber. I stretched slightly as I sat up, and I looked out of the window as the plane began to descend. As we approached the airport, I grabbed my phone from my bag and turned it off of airplane mode. I wasn't surprised at all of the different Discord notifications, choosing to prioritize Clay's messages. I realized my phone had automatically switched time zones.

_ Dream _

_I'm leaving for the airport now! Hopefully I get there before you._

_I'm at the airport. I'll be waiting at your gate!_

I gathered my carry on luggage as they allowed us to get up, and I was one of the last to get off of the plane. I looked at my phone when the Discord notification went off, and I had to hold back laughter because of the picture Clay had sent me. In the picture, he was wearing a simple white mask with a smiley face painted on it, along with a green hoodie, and he was holding a piece of cardboard with HUNTLY scribbled on it. I quickly saved the image to my phone before making my way into the airport from the plane. There were several people gathered around the gate, and I almost immediately spotted Clay. He was still wearing the mask, and his bright green hoodie stood out amongst the other people around him.

His head tilted in my direction as I walked up to him, and I realized he had never seen a picture of me. I smiled as I reached forward, being slow as to not freak him out. He caught my hand as soon as I touched his mask.

"Not in front of a crowd, Huntly." He muttered.

He took my bag, and we both headed to the luggage claim. I grabbed my suitcase when it came around the conveyer belt, and he led the way out to the parking lot. His car, which was a black BMW, was parked closer to the airport than I had expected. We put my belongings in his trunk, and he chuckled as I haphazardly closed it. Once we were both in the car, he started the engine and turned the music down. I looked at him as he lowered his hood, revealing the dirty blond locks I had expected. He very easily took the mask off, running his hand through his hair, and he chuckled as he looked at me.

"Nice to see you, Huntly." Clay raised an eyebrow as I continued to stare at him.

"Nice to see you, too, Clay." I cleared my throat as I looked away.

"How was your flight?" He very easily backed out of the parking spot.

"It was alright. I slept through it." I answered.

He didn't object when I turned the music up, and I looked out of the window as he drove. I eventually started dancing along with the beat of the song, causing Clay to laugh as he tapped his fingers on the wheel. Once we were stopped at a red light, he started dancing in the same way I did, and I couldn't help but laugh at our stupidity. A majority of the people walking on the sidewalk would turn and look at us, causing me to laugh harder. Clay's famous wheeze soon surfaced just before he began to drive once more.

"It's been all of twenty minutes, and I've already gotten you to wheeze!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" He struggled to stop laughing.

We soon pulled up to a house, and I looked at it in curiosity. It was a small house, seeming to be more of a family home than anything else. Clay and I got out of the car at the same time, and I was quick to grab my things before he could.

"I'm going to warn you. I have a very ferocious lion inside." He said as we approached the door.

"I'm going to be so terrified." I giggled, knowing he was talking about his cat, Patches.

He unlocked the front door and pushed it open, and we both laughed at the fur ball that ran toward us. Patches seemed to be cautious of me, the fur on the back of her neck standing up as she stared at me.

"Relax, Patches." Clay laughed.

I crouched down in the doorway of the house, holding my hand out toward her. She slowly approached me, sniffing my hand before rubbing her head against me. She purred as I picked her up, and Clay smiled when I turned toward him.

~

"Nick and George should be here in two days."

"Time's really flown that fast, huh?"

"Yeah."

I was sitting on Clay's bed while he was sitting at his computer, getting ready to start working on the spawn area of his SMP. I laughed as he tried to prevent Patches from jumping into his lap. He ended up giving up as she started meowing, patting his leg and letting her jump up. I laid back on his bed as I looked at my phone, listening to him speaking softly to his cat.

"You're sure you don't want to be apart of the SMP?" He asked.

"I'll probably join once all of my other projects are out of the way." I replied. "I don't think that will be for a while, though."

I felt the bed move, and my cheeks warmed up as Clay practically laid on top of me, resting his head on my chest and snaking his arms around me. I put my phone down beside us and started playing with his hair, and I smiled when he sighed in contempt.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

He simply hummed, tightening his arms around me. I reached for his television remote, turning the television on and lowering the volume. I continued to play with his hair until I heard soft snoring, and I smiled before I followed him into a deep slumber.

~

I groaned as I woke up, and it took me a moment to come to my senses. I was laying in a different position than when I fell asleep, but I still had Clay's arms locked around me. We were laying side by side underneath his blankets, and he had me pulled flush against him. I did my best to turn around in his arms without waking him, but my movements made him open his eyes ever so slightly, just barely hiding the vibrant green orbs. He gave me a small smile, and I was taken by surprise as he kissed my forehead. I had to work my way out of his arms as he fell asleep once more.

I busied myself with making dinner, glancing at the kitchen clock and being shocked by the time. I was nearly done with it when Clay shuffled out of his room, Patches meowing at his feet as he walked. I gave a small smile as he leaned against the kitchen's bar window.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Sure. What are you making?" He replied.

"There wasn't much in your fridge or freezer, so it's simple."

"What is it?"

The oven went off as soon as he spoke, and I had to stop myself from laughing as I walked over to it. I pulled the circular baking sheet out of the oven, and Clay chuckled as I showed it to him.

"Pizza!" I cheered.

"Out of everything you could've made, you chose that?" He laughed.

"I was thinking of doing pizza for dinner and watching a movie or something." I mumbled.

"That sounds like a good plan."

He walked into the kitchen as I cut the pizza into slices. He handed me a plate, and I took it so he could grab his food. He made his way to the couch, and he held my plate for me while I put a movie on. I sat down beside him as it started, and I laughed as he put a blanket over us. We both put our plates on the coffee table, and I smiled as I moved closer to him. I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from laughing as he did the fake stretch move to put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you think George and Nick ever caught on to our flirting?" I asked.

"They've asked me about it before. I just told them I've never seen what you look like, which wasn't a lie, so I wasn't sure if I really liked you or not." He shrugged. "I'm still not completely sure."

I laid my head on his shoulder, and I looked at my phone when it vibrated. I did my best to hide the screen from Clay, thankful that he was focused on the movie. The message was from my step father.

_ Andrei _

_You'll be in a world of pain when you get back from your little whore vacation._

I stared at my phone for several minutes before closing my phone. I set it to the side and smiled as I looked up at Clay. He glanced down at me and returned the smile.


	2. Shenanigans

_**Huntly** _

I yawned as I woke up and looked at my phone. It was still dark outside, the clock hardly reading five. Clay groaned as soon as I moved, reaching out and grabbing my shirt to prevent me from getting up.

"We have to get up and go get George and Nick." I laughed.

"Five more minutes!" He begged.

"If we don't get ready and leave in thirty minutes, we're going to be late!"

"But I'm tired!"

"Fine! Ten more minutes!"

He chuckled in triumph as I laid down, pulling the blanket up to cover me. I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in the fading scent of his cologne. His hair fell in messy locks as we laid in bed, and he chuckled as I played with the dirty blond mess.

"You finally get to meet George and Nick in person." He said, catching my hand and kissing my palm.

"Maybe they'll be more entertaining than you!" I laughed.

"You cheeky little brat!"

He started tickling my sides, making me laugh harder. I somehow ended up on top of him, and he chuckled as I pinned his arms down.

~

I didn't question Clay when he put his mask on, and he looked at me as he waited for me to walk around the car. I was surprised when he handed me a mask identical to his, a blue bow painted onto it.

"You haven't done a face reveal either, and our identities will become obvious when we meet up with George and Nick." He explained.

I hesitated before I put it on, and he nodded his head toward the airport. I struggled to keep up with him, his longer legs making him faster than me. He stopped to look at me when I tugged on his hoodie, and the slight tilt of his head let me know he had some kind of plan that I knew I wouldn't like. It took one movement, and I was suddenly on his back. I only had a single second to process my new position before he started sprinting through the airport.

"Clay!" I screamed out of fear, tightening my arms around his neck and locking my legs around his waist.

His laughter was all I heard over the chatter of the crowd, and I felt his hands on my thighs as he did his best to hold me in place. His sneakers made a squeaking sound as he came to a dead stop in front of George's gate. I was able to see over the crowd that was gathering because of Clay's height. I watched as several people came out of the hall that led to the plane, and Clay struggled to stay standing as I threw my arms up into the air in excitement.

"George!" I screamed.

Clay helped me get off of his back, and he laughed as I pushed myself through the crowd. George was caught off guard as I tackled him. He dropped his bags as I hugged him.

"Dreamly?" He laughed.

"Hi, George!" I smiled despite my face being hidden.

I helped him gather his bags, and he followed me to Clay.

"Hey, Dream." George chuckled.

"Hello. I think Sapnap's gate is that way." Clay pointed toward the other side of the airport. "We probably have enough time to take your stuff to the car."

Clay took the bags that I held, and I skipped along behind them as we headed to the parking lot. I waved at a young girl who stared at us, and I smiled when she excitedly tugged at her mother's hand while pointing at me.

"Dream!" I said, causing both Clay and George to turn and look at me.

I pointed to the young girl, and Clay waved to show he understood. He ushered George toward the car, and I took a deep breath before I walked up to the young girl and her mother.

"Are you the real Dreamly?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged, crouching down to get on her level. "Do I sound like the real Dreamly?"

She made a high pitched noise and proceeded to hug me, and I laughed as her mother panicked.

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it." I said as I stood up, moving the girl so I was holding her.

"I like your mask." The little girl said.

"Thank you. Dream had it made for me. He's here too, and so is George." I told her.

I continued entertaining the young girl, and I smiled as a hand touched my shoulder. Clay's mask was hiding his face, but I could tell he was looking at me and the girl. George was looking at his phone, most likely checking the time.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked the little girl, pointing to Clay.

"Dream!" She cheered.

"Hi!" Clay replied.

Clay chuckled as I passed the girl to him, and I shoved my hands into my pockets while I spoke to the mother. The mother rummaged around in one of the bags she had, and I smiled as she showed me a small booklet.

"She loves collecting signatures from people she meets. She has all of the Disney princesses in here." She told me.

"How long do you have until your flight out of here?" I asked.

"About forty minutes. I wanted to be early so we could find where we should be."

"Do you think she'd like it if we took her to find Sapnap? We came here to pick him and George up."

"I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

"I'll make sure we come back as soon as we get Sapnap."

The mother nodded, and I told the men about the plan. Clay continued to carry her as we walked, getting her to laugh at his childish jokes. It didn't take long to get to Nick's gate, and he smiled when he approached us. He greeted the young girl with a smile, and we started heading back to her mother. The little girl was on Clay's shoulders on the way back, causing her mother to smile when she saw her.

"Momma, they're all funny like their videos!" The little girl cheered.

Clay very easily set her down, and he messed with her hair as her mother handed my the small booklet. She gave me a sharpie, and I easily signed one of the unmarked pages. George and Nick both easily signed the same page, and Clay looked at me when I showed the booklet to him. I held it for him while he signed, and I smacked his arm when I noticed the heart he had scribbled between our names. I crouched down in front of the little girl once more and smiled as I held the booklet and sharpie out to her. The smile on her face grew in size when she saw our signatures. She took the booklet and sharpie and bounced in place as she showed it to her mother. Clay got on his knees beside me, and we both moved our masks away from our faces without a word. The little girl stared at us in shock when she realized we weren't wearing our masks.

"Hi. I'm Huntly." I said.

"I'm Clay." Clay muttered.

She hugged us both when her mother said they needed to get ready to board their plane, and we fixed our masks at the same time. Clay took my hand as we walked out of the airport, laughing as George and Nick shoved each other. The two men got into the car after putting Nick's things in the truck, and I looked at Clay when he pulled me to a point of the car where they wouldn't see us easily.

"I'll probably be giving them a lot of my attention. I don't get to hang out with them in person that often." He said.

"It's what I expected, and it's why I came here a week early." I replied. "And I want to spend time with those idiots, too."

He stepped closer, putting his hood up and moving his mask out of the way. I tilted my head as he put my hood up as well, and I moved my mask. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I stared at him when he looked at me once more. He chuckled as he leaned down, and I stood on the tips of my toes so he wouldn't have to bend down as far. His lips brushed against mine for only a millisecond before he backed away.

~

"Where has Huntly been sleeping? Neither of the rooms had her stuff in it."

"She's been staying in my room."

"Seriously?"

"Is that a surprise to you?"

"You can't just let a girl you've known in person for a week sleep in the same bed as you, Clay!"

Clay's wheezing laughter filled the house, drowning out the sizzling of the food that Nick was making. I was acting as his helper, chopping up whatever fruits and vegetables he'd ask me to. George and Clay were in the living room, playing on Clay's Playstation. I nearly cut my finger when their argument escalated, and both Nick and I rushed into the living room when George started hitting Clay. Nick grabbed onto George from behind and pulled him away.

"What was that about?" I asked Clay as Nick led George into one of the spare rooms.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'll be fine."

His lip was busted, and he was bleeding. He flinched as I ran my thumb over his bottom lip. Clay moved so he was laying down on the couch, and he made me lay on top of him. I giggled when he threw a blanket over us.

"Let's take a nap."

~

Nick had given Clay the idea to have a backyard bonfire under the full moon, so we were at one of the local stores getting whatever they wanted. We split up at the doors of the store, Nick and George going off to get outdoor games and other things while Clay and I went toward the food. I was pushing the cart while Clay gathered whatever he wanted.

"Have you ever made smores?" He asked.

"I don't think I have." I muttered.

He looked at me, and I immediately avoided eye contact. He walked in front of the cart, forcing me to stop since he was in the way. He grabbed onto the cart so I couldn't move it.

"What's on your mind?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"We've only got three days left before I have to go home." I replied, looking down at my hands.

I messed with the sleeves of my shirt to hide the scars as he approached me. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"You could always stay longer. I'd buy you a plane ticket home." He said.

"I can't. My parents would throw a fit if I stayed longer than I told them I would." I muttered. "I also have to be back home so I can do those training sessions with Techno."

"You could sign into your account on my computer. You don't _have_ to go back if you don't want to."

"It would be a lot better for more than just me if I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

I pushed the cart away from him, heading to whatever we needed next.


	3. Unexpected

_**Huntly** _

"This is your last chance to stay here longer, Huntly."

"I have to head home, Clay."

"Tell me the truth right now. Are you going to be alright?"

There was only five minutes until I would be allowed to board my plane. George, Nick, and Clay were all standing together more than a foot away from me. The two men had their flights later in the day, so the three of them were going to hang out at the airport. I couldn't see Clay's face behind his mask, but I could tell from his voice that he was being serious.

"I...I don't really know if I'll be alright." I muttered, choosing to look away from them. "My step father will most likely not be too happy that I left without his permission. If anything happens to me at all, I want you three to know that these past two weeks have been the best time of my life."

After speaking, I gathered my belongings and turned away from them. With my head held high and my anxiety through the roof, I made my way onto the plane, choosing to leave the safety of Clay's care and heading home to a nightmare.

_**~Clay~** _

Fear and anxiety rattled my entire existence as time passed. Huntly had gone home nearly two days ago, and I hadn't gotten a single message from her. George and Nick had been convincing me not to worry, encouraging me to continue making videos to keep my mind busy.

"Uh, Clay?" Nick muttered.

"Hm?" I replied.

We were doing a random Minecraft livestream, mostly just trying to have fun and interact with our fans.

"Techno just posted a tweet." Nick said. "I think you need to see it."

"What's the pig posting now?" I leaned back in my chair, running my hand through my hair.

"Do you want me to read it to you now, or would you rather read it later off screen?"

"Well, if you say I need to see it, you can read it now."

Nick cleared his throat, and I looked at the screen. My chat was going wild and sending messages in all caps, along with crying emotes.

" _I regret to inform you that, this morning, after not hearing a word from Dreamly at all yesterday despite us agreeing to doing PvP practice in the afternoon, I have been informed by Dreamly herself what occurred in order for her to back out of our agreement. Please understand that Dreamly has not been in a safe environment for a while now, and the events that occurred between the time she met up with Dream in person and to what happened to her before getting home are, in her words, the greatest time she's had in a long while. While Dreamly was away from her residence in California, her mother had been reported missing for approximately three days, having failed to show up for work and any other plans she had. Upon arriving home, Dreamly walked in on her mother's body and the bloody scene that had taken place while she was gone. She was also attacked brutally and ruthlessly by her step father, and would have died if not for the police who showed up hours later due to a noise complaint. Her step father had fled from the house, but he is now in custody._

_As far as I know, Dreamly's injuries consist of third degree burns, stabs, cuts, and whatever else her step father could manage before fleeing from the scene. As I had expressed so openly to Dreamly that she should be the one to tell the world what had happened to her or to keep it hidden altogether, she was adament that I got the truth out there in case the worst thing happens to her. She is currently being treated at a hospital by several doctors and nurses who are the best in her area, and she is under heavy sedation to prevent her from feeling any kind of pain. I had hoped that she would be awake to be able to tell you all what happened, and I had hoped that she would have at least been able to speak with Dream about the situation, but I was informed of her being in a coma when I tried calling the hospital to speak with her more. This next bit of the tweet is directed more at Dream than anyone else, and is from Dreamly herself._

_I hope that the time that we spent before I headed home were as wonderful for you as they were for me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you what was happening, and I'm sorry I couldn't keep myself safe even in my last moments before succumbing to the darkness that he put me in. I'll do my best to keep fighting through my never-ending hell, and I hope that I'll be able to stand before you and smile once more. To all of my fans, I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of a better person to all of you. My home situation made it difficult to be cheerful during my recording sessions, and many of you had clued in on the forced emotions I had been displaying. Please don't worry too much about me._

_I'm sure that Dream will be on his way to California to find her as soon as he can. Please don't be too hard on the man for disappearing from the Minecraft community if he chooses to do so. Dream and Dreamly have grown incredibly close in the past few weeks of them talking, and I'm praying that she makes a full recovery. For the mental sanity of not only Dream, but of everyone else who she's come into contact with. Dreamly is and always will be the happiest, most caring, loving person that I have ever met going through what she's gone through._ "

Tears had already been rolling down my cheeks halfway through what Nick was reading, but I really started crying after hearing the details. I was quick to end my stream without a word, and I heard both George and Nick call my name as I ripped my headset off of my head, slamming it down on my desk as I got up and walked away.

~

I stared at my phone as I sat at the Los Angeles International Airport. I was waiting for a cab to take me to the hospital Huntly was at, messaging George, Nick, and anyone else who'd message me. I nearly dropped my phone at the sight of a voice call from Huntly. I hurriedly put in my ear buds and accepted the call.

"Claaaay!" Huntly whined.

"Hello, Huntly." I couldn't help but smile at her voice. "I heard you got into some trouble."

"It hurts a lot."

"I bet it does. Are you higher than a kite?"

"I think I'm higher than one of those blimp things. You know what I'm talking about?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

"I'm tired."

"If you're tired, why don't you sleep?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Sleeping is more important than talking to me."

"It is not. Talking to you makes me happy."

"What else would make you happy?"

I grabbed my bag and suitcase and headed toward the doors of the airport. I got into the cab as Huntly got sidetracked and started singing. I leaned my head back and stared out of the moon roof.

"You didn't answer my question." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"What else would make you happy?"

"You being here."

"Oh, yeah? That'd make you happy?"

"Yeah."

"What if I told you I'm in a cab on the way to your hospital right now?" 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got a plane ticket the day I found out what happened, and I just arrived today. I'm on my way to you."

"But what about your SMP?"

"We're holding it off for a few weeks until you're able to safely fly back home with me."

"With you?"

"Is that alright? You won't be able to go back to your house, and Techno said it's best you come with me."

"Claaay!"

"Yes, Huntly?"

"I'm high as fuck!"

"Watch your language."

I nodded my head in thanks to the cab driver as I got out, grabbing my suitcase and bag. I listened to Huntly's mumbling as I asked for directions to her hospital room, and it didn't take me long to find it. I got her to end the call as the nurse who had been guiding me knocked on the door, and Huntly's soft reply prompted the nurse to open the door. I hesitated before I walked inside. Huntly was laying on the only bed in the room, her arms completely bandaged. She had gauze taped to several spots on her face, and she had a Band-Aid on her nose.

"Clay!" She cheered when she saw me.

I put my things to the side and chuckled when I sat on the side of her bed. Huntly was quick to put her phone down and reach out to me, whimpering in pain as she moved her arms. I moved closer so she was able to hug me.

"Hi, Huntly." I laughed. "I told you I was coming."

The nurse checked on a few different things before leaving the room, closing the door behind herself. Huntly made room on the bed, and I smiled as I laid down beside her. I kissed her forehead, avoiding the gauze.

"Are you still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you." She muttered, yawning.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"How do I know you're not just some hallucination I'm having because of the pain meds?"

I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes were guarded, something I had expected considering what she had gone through. I smiled ever so slightly as I held my forehead to hers.

"Tell me if I'm a hallucination after this." I muttered.

Her expression changed to confusion seconds before I pressed my lips to hers. I moved my hand to her neck, being careful not to press down on the bandages she had there. I broke the kiss, and I smiled as she laid down. I got under the covers with her and relaxed as much as I could, letting her tuck herself into my side. She put her hand on my chest, and she laid her head on my arm.

"You aren't going to leave, right?" She yawned.

"The only way I'll leave is if they tell me to." I assured her. "But even if I do leave, I won't be gone for long."

She hummed, and I sighed as her soft snoring began to fill the room. She looked peaceful as she slept, a small smile on her face.


	4. Starting Anew

**_Huntly_ **

Being discharged from the hospital was both a blessing and a curse. It meant that I would no longer be trapped within a room with white walls and noisy machines, but it also meant that I would be subjected to feeling all of the pain in a place that was meant to be a safe haven to me. The flight from California to where Clay lived was difficult. I couldn't get comfortable, no matter how I was positioned.

"Just try to relax." Clay whispered.

I was sitting by the window, leaving him between me and a stranger. He had pulled the seat divider up, letting me nestle into his side. I made sure to take pain killers in the morning, but it had little to no effect now that we were being jostled around. I eventually was able to fall asleep, and I was woken up as we landed. Clay chuckled when I rubbed my eyes, trying to repeatedly blink my exhaustion away after. We were able to gather our luggage quickly, getting out of the airport faster than I thought was possible. The car ride to his house was quiet, and I raised an eyebrow when we pulled into the driveway, a U-Haul parked in front of the garage door.

"I may have gone to your house in California and gathered everything I could to have it shipped here." Clay explained. "Everything that was in your room, your mother's belongings, all of those kinds of things."

"Is that why you were asking me so many questions on the phone that one day?" I asked.

"Possibly."

I hummed, and we got out of the car at the same time. He waited for me to walk around the car, taking my hand as I reached him, and we walked side by side to the front door. I was surprised when he suddenly lifted me up bridal style, carrying me inside.

"Welcome home, Huntly."

~

Time flew by rather quickly. Before I had even registered it, it was already December. Clay had insisted I join his SMP, and he was excited when I reluctantly gave in. 

"I'll have to get with the others and write you into the narrative." He said.

"Oh, right. There's a story to it." I muttered.

"Yeah. I wont make your character too complicated so you aren't just thrown into chaos right away."

"Thanks for being considerate."

Clay chuckled as he messed with my hair. We were laying in the bed we now shared, my focus on my Switch while he had been messaging people. His computer setup was in a different room, so I watched him disappear out of the bedroom before I got up. I stretched, my joints popping. Clay was already in a group call with a few others by the time I walked into his office, his back to me.

"I think I want her more as a chaotic neutral than anything." He said. "Willing to do whatever someone asks of her, as long as it doesn't affect her or a few others."

" _Who do you want those few others to be, though?_ " I couldn't tell who had spoken, only barely being able to even hear what they had said.

"I'd say Philza, Techno, and myself. I think Phil and Techno should be old friends of hers, and that's why she'd protect them with her life as much as she'd protect me."

"Add Wilbur onto that list." I muttered.

Clay chuckled, as he turned to look at me. "She's said herself that Wilbur should also be apart of the people she'd protect."

" _Wilbur's dead in the story, though._ "

I sat down at the second computer, one that Clay had specially designed for me. It was easy to pull up Discord, and I saw that Clay had invited me to the Discord server for the Dream SMP. I was given a unique role for the server, separating me from the other members.

"I'll try and fit you into the story in the next few days." Clay said.

"Well, isn't there stuff being done today that isn't really plot heavy?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. "Why not introduce me today and then add me into other things later?"

"I honestly could do that." Clay ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not really doing anything story wise, and all I really do around this time is go and see Tommy in exile."

I giggled under my breath as I launched Minecraft, very easily starting up the game.


	5. How The SMP Works (Author's Note)

Hiya! ButterScotch here! I just wanted to take this brief chapter to explain how the SMP portions of the story will work.

The character of 'Dreamly' on the SMP will be Chaotic Neutral. 

She will not start any conflict on her own. She will only take part in it if she is asked to. Dreamly, unlike Dream, will not be taking part in Tommy's harassment in exile. She will also not be apart of the manhunt for Tommy when he 'disappears'. To make it where she already knows what has been happening on the SMP, she will refer to getting letters from Philza detailing what happened. It will make it less of a hassle to try and make it seem like she knew about it all before ever reaching the places of the SMP without being told.

She has very little to no relationship of any kind with any of the SMP members besides the following listed below.

_**Old Friends** _

Ph1lZa

WilburSoot

Technoblade

_**Close Friends** _

Sapnap

GeorgeNotFound

BadBoyHalo

Antfrost

Ranboo

**_Knows They Exist_ **

TommyInnit

Tubbo_

Nihachu

awesamdude

Skeppy

ItsFundy

Vikkstar123

LazarCodeLazar

_**Isn't Aware Of** _

Callahan

ItsAlyssa

Ponk

hannahxxrose

Punz

Purpled

jschlatt

Slimecicle

The_Eret

JackManifoldTV

Quackity

KarlJacobs

HBomb94

FoolishG

ConnorEatsPants

CaptainPuffy

Dreamly's in game look will be detailed much more than just her Minecraft skin, which I've made deep blue to contrast Dream's green skin, and the white blob character has a green bow on its head. Her 'in world' SMP description will be close to how sad-ist on youtube (wonderful animatic artist please go check out their work) draws Dream. She'll be wearing nothing more than jeans and a blue drawstring hoodie when she first joins the SMP. Her face mask is heavily damaged and will be replaced at some point, not entirely sure when, but it is the simple white mask with a smiley face painted on it. The bow is not on the mask, and she instead wears a large green hair bow on the opposing side to her mask.

All of the SMP chapters will be done in italics.

Dreamly is the only character in the SMP that knows of the End Realm. She does not know what it is called, but she has read scriptures of 'a land full of endermen and a beastly creature protected by healing crystals'. She isn't sure how to get to the End, but she knows it exists. Her preferred Realm to be in is the Nether. It isn't known why, TommyInnit joking that she prefers to be in Hell rather than in the Overworld shortly after meeting her for the first time.

Dreamly, much like Ranboo, does not openly take sides during arguments or wars. She often fights alongside Dream more to protect him rather than taking his side. It goes unnoticed or ignored by all SMP members, but while in the Nether, if Dreamly is not travelling with them, she will actively keep them out of harm's way. She can be seen fighting endermen, luring Ghasts away, and distracting Piglins with gold while others are in the Nether. Dream is usually seen keeping her with the group if they are travelling with her, and she can be seen using a bow and arrow to knock hostile mobs off of the walkways that they use.


	6. An Ever Changing View (SMP)

_**Dreamly** _

_Stepping out of the portal felt strange. I had spent such a long time in the blood red realm that seeing other colors was refreshing. As the effects of the portal faded, I was able to focus on my surroundings. Before me stood a masked man wearing a full set of Netherite armor, his sword at his side and his shield up as if I was a threat._

_"What a welcoming from the man who claims he loves me." I rolled my eyes as I put my hand on my hip._

_"Dreamly?" The man lowered his shield as he spoke._

_"It may have been a while since you and the boys ventured out to start fresh, but I would've assumed you'd at least recognize your own girlfriend, Dream."_

_Dream immediately dropped his sword and shield, rushing toward me. I laughed as he pulled me into a hug._

_"How did you find this place? I never told you where we went!" Dream kept his grip on my shoulders as he looked at me, moving his mask so I could see his scarred face._

_"I've been sending letters to Phil." I explained. "He's told me about a lot of things that have happened, and he gave me the rough coordinates of your location. I just travelled through the Nether."_

_"You went into the Nether alone?" He began to panic as his hands moved to my neck. "Without armor and tools?"_

_"You seem to forget that the Nether is where we first met, Dream." I gently held onto his wrist._

_"Were you hurt at all?"_

_"I have a few more scars than I did when I left our house."_

_I ran my thumb over the scar he had on his cheek, a mark he didn't have the last time I had seen him. He almost leaned into my touch, a gentle smile on his face._

_"I can give you a tour, if you'd like. I have time before I have to go do something." He whispered._

_"I'd love a tour."_

_I followed behind him as he turned away, and I realized the structure that the portal stood on was made from resources within the Nether. Dream made sure to grab his sword and shield, putting the sword on his back without hesitation. He hooked his shield to the piece of armor on his arm, and he looked at me as I laughed._

_"You really have changed since we were last together. I didn't really believe Phil when he told me everyone here acted differently."_

_Dream smiled, and he shook his head as he walked down the staircase leading up to the portal._

_"This is Eret's castle." He said as we approached a large stone brick castle._

_"Eret?" I questioned._

_He chuckled. "A friend I made. He's the King of the Dream SMP land."_

_"You ventured away from our home to explore and claim new land, and you don't make yourself the ruler of it? I'm impressed."_

_He lightly punched my shoulder, making me laugh as I rubbed the spot. I heard footsteps behind us, and I was met with familiar faces when I turned around._

_"Dreamly!" Sapnap was quick to run toward us, dropping the bow he was carrying and pulling me into a tight embrace._

_"Hi, Sapnap!" I laughed._

_I smiled as he took a step back, and I bowed my head slightly to the rest of the group he was with. BadBoyHalo and Antfrost both waved excitedly._

_"I should introduce you to those you don't know." Dream chuckled. "Callahan! Awesamdude! This is Dreamly. She's my girlfriend."_

_"So this is who you're always talking about?" Awesamdude laughed. "I thought I'd never get to meet her."_

_"So you talk about me all the time but never sent a single letter?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Dream._

_He scratched the back of his neck. "About that, I...Uh..."_

_I smiled as the others burst into laughter. Dream hurriedly ushered me away from the castle, continuing the tour like we hadn't stopped to talk. He took me to the Badlands, and we ended up at L'manberg._

_"Phil told me Wilbur blew this place up." I muttered as we walked along the wooden path toward the intact buildings._

_"They've rebuilt the structures." Dream replied. "I believe it was Phil who started the project."_

_"It's on water?"_

_"They filled the destruction with water."_

_I watched as Dream stripped himself of his armor, leaving it in a chest hidden under the path. He kept his sword on his back, and he looked at me when he realized I was staring at him._

_"L'manberg has a rule about wearing armor." He explained. "No one is allowed to wear armor on L'manberg ground."_

_He took my hand, leading the way into the small community area. I tilted my head at the sight of men wearing bloody clothing._

_"Hello, Tubbo!" Dream kept my hand in his as the four men approached us._

_"Hello, Dream!" The young blondish boy had a bright smile on his face despite sporting blood covered clothes. "Who's this?"_

_"Dreamly." I answered._

_"Oh! You're Dream's girlfriend!" A tall fox boy stood beside Tubbo._

_"This is Fundy." Dream chuckled when he noticed my look of confusion._

_"From what Phil told me, Wilbur fell in love with a salmon and had a child. This boy here...." I motioned to Fundy. "Is the result of that?"_

_"You know my grandpa?" Fundy's ears stood up, and he seemed to wag his tail excitedly._

_"Phil and I are old friends, yes."_

_Just as I spoke, I heard a door slam behind me. I turned in time to see a flash of black, and I was suddenly within someone's embrace. A white and dark green bucket hat, something I was familiar with, floated toward the ground. I caught it with ease and laughed as I tried to make the man hugging me let go._

_"Phil! I can't breathe!" I patted the man's back._

_Phil released me, keeping a grip on my shoulders as he looked me over. "You're really here?"_

_"Yeah, Phil." I giggled. "I'm really here."_

_The cheeky smile on his face had me giggling as I put his hat on his head. I made small conversation with him while Dream spoke to the others. I looked to the man in the green hoodie when he whistled softly._

_"I've got to go and do something. Do you want to join me, or would you like to stay here and talk to Phil more?" He asked._

_"Would it be okay if I go with him?" I turned to Phil._

_"That's your man, Dreamly! Go on, and have fun!" He laughed, pushing me toward Dream._

_"I'll come back later so we can catch up more."_

_Dream smirked when I approached him. "Let's see if you're still fast on your feet!"_

_I was confused until he sprinted away. All of the others laughed as I yelled and ran after him. He paused briefly to grab his belongings out of the hidden chest, letting me close the gap between us. He laughed as he hurriedly put on his armor, sprinting in the direction of the Nether portal. I got to the portal just as he disappeared, and I huffed as I was teleported into the Nether._

_Dream was waiting, his hand on his hip. "Took you long enough."_

_"Why do we even have to come here?" I asked. "What is it you have to do?"_

_"I have to visit someone." He shrugged. "Travelling through the Nether is the fastest way to get there."_

_"Who do you have to visit?"_

_I followed behind him as he started walking. He precariously walked across a narrow path over the lava pit far below, and I hesitated before I followed. It didn't take long for us to reach a second portal, and Dream paused as he turned to look at me._

_"Don't get too close to who we're going to see. I don't know what gear he has, and I don't know how he'll act seeing you." He said._

_"I'd be less afraid if I had my own armor." I muttered._

_"I don't really have a spare set of Netherite, but I can get you a set of diamond from my ender chest."_

_He placed down an ender chest, and I hesitantly took the enchanted set of diamond armor. He also handed me an enchanted bow, along with a quiver full of arrows and an enchanted diamond sword._

_"Is the person we're going to see that dangerous that you'd give me a ranged and close combat weapon?" I asked._

_"No, but I want you prepared just in case things go south. If you go unarmed and without armor, you may die." He explained, running his hand through his hair before fixing his face mask._

_I took a deep breath, putting the sword on my back and readying an arrow. Dream gave me a nod before stepping through the portal, and I stepped in after him. I stepped out on the other side, putting my hand to my head as the effects of the portal faded._

_"Tommy?" Dream's voice was guarded as he called out for whoever we were visiting._

_I was silent as I followed him. I was surprised as we approached a teenaged boy, his hair disheveled underneath an iron helmet and his clothing messy._

_"There you are, Tommy!" I could hear Dream's forced smile as he spoke to the teen. "I'm here, like I promised. I even brought you a visitor!"_

_Dream motioned to me, and I lowered my bow and arrow as Tommy looked at me. His eyes were a dull blue, and he looked to be severely depressed._

_"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" He asked._

_"This is Dreamly." Dream explained. "She's my girlfriend."_

_"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Tommy raised an eyebrow as he stared at me._

_I tilted my head as I looked at him. Dream chuckled, putting his hand on my lower back._

_"I try not to have open conversations about her during conflict, and all I really had with you is conflict."_


End file.
